videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cars 3: The Video Game
Please do not edit Cars 3: The Video Game '''is the 2nd Cars 3 video game and the sequel to Cars 3: Driven to Win. It was released on December 9, 2017 and is available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS4, PC, Nintendo Switch and Wii U. Characters #Lightning McQueen (Default) #Mater (Default) #Sally (Default) #Cruz Ramirez (Default) #Jackson Storm (Default) #Fillmore (Unlocked after reaching Level 1) #Sarge (Unlocked after reaching Level 1) #Red (Unlocked after reaching Level 1) #Lizzie (Unlocked after reaching Level 1) #Sheriff (Unlocked after reaching Level 1) #Cal Weathers (Unlocked after beating Motor Speedway of the South) #Bobby Swift (Unlocked after beating Motor Speedway of the South) #Tommy Highbanks (Unlocked after reaching Level 2) #Buck Bearingly (Unlocked after reaching Level 2) #Reb Meeker (Unlocked after reaching Level 2) #Rex Revler (Unlocked after reaching Level 2) #Dud Throttleman (Unlocked after reaching Level 2) #Ramone (Unlocked after beating Radiator Springs) #Flo (Unlocked after beating Radiator Springs) #Ponchy Wipeout (Unlocked after reaching Level 3) #Murray Clutchburn (Unlocked after reaching Level 3) #Chip Gearings (Unlocked after reaching Level 3) #Parker Brakeston (Unlocked after reaching Level 3) #Jack DePost (Unlocked after reaching Level 3) #Brick Yardley (Unlocked after beating Los Angeles International Speedway) #Daniel Swervez (Unlocked after beating Los Angeles International Speedway) #Ralph Carlow (Unlocked after reaching Level 4) #Ed Truncan (Unlocked after reaching Level 4) #Ryan "Inside" Laney (Unlocked after reaching Level 4) #Rich Mixon (Unlocked after reaching Level 4) #Cam Spinner (Unlocked after reaching Level 4) #Sterling (Unlocked after beating Rust-eze Racing Center) #Mack (Unlocked after beating Rust-eze Racing Center) #Rusty Rust-eze (Unlocked after reaching Level 5) #Dusty Rust-eze (Unlocked after reaching Level 5) #Maddy McGear (Unlocked after reaching Level 5) #Ronald (Unlocked after reaching Level 5) #Kurt (Unlocked after reaching Level 5) #Luigi (Unlocked after beating Fireball Beach) #Guido (Unlocked after beating Fireball Beach) #APB (Unlocked after reaching Level 6) #Pushover (Unlocked after reaching Level 6) #Hit (Unlocked after reaching Level 6) #Run (Unlocked after reaching Level 6) #Mr. Drippy (Unlocked after reaching Level 6) #Miss Fritter (Unlocked after beating Thunder Hollow Speedway) #Dr. Damage (Unlocked after beating Thunder Hollow Speedway) #Roscoe (Unlocked after reaching Level 7) #Taco (Unlocked after reaching Level 7) #Arvy (Unlocked after reaching Level 7) #Faregame (Unlocked after reaching Level 7) #Jimbo (Unlocked after reaching Level 7) #Smokey (Unlocked after beating Thomasville) #Junior Moon (Unlocked after beating Thomasville) #Louise Nash (Unlocked after reaching Level 8) #River Scott (Unlocked after reaching Level 8) #Sweet Tea (Unlocked after reaching Level 8) #Doc Hudson (Unlocked after reaching Level 8) #Old Re-Volting Racer (Unlocked after reaching Level 8) #Tim Treadless (Unlocked after beating Florida 500) #Chase Racelott (Unlocked after beating Florida 500) #H.J. Hollis (Unlocked after reaching Level 9) #Herb Curbler (Unlocked after reaching Level 9) #Bubba Wheelhouse (Unlocked after reaching Level 9) #Pat Traxxon (Unlocked after reaching Level 9) #Kris Revstopski (Unlocked after reaching Level 9) #Fishtail (Unlocked after reaching Level 10) #T-Bone (Unlocked after reaching Level 10) #Patty (Unlocked after reaching Level 10) #Cigalert (Unlocked after reaching Level 10) #Broadside (Unlocked after reaching Level 10) #Finn McMissile (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Holley Shiftwell (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Francesco Bernoulli (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Professor Z (Unlocked after completing all achivements) #Grem (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Acer (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Miguel Camino (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Carla Veloso (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Rip Clutchgoneski (Unlocked after completing all achievements) # '''MORE COMING SOON Cast * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Jennifer Lewis as Flo * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * Jerome Ranft as Red * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Margo Martindale as Louise "Barnstormer" Nash * Junior Johnson as Junior "Midnight" Moon * Isiah Whitlock Jr. as River Scott * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift Tracks #Motor Speedway of the South (Default) #Radiator Springs (Default) #Los Angeles International Speedway (Unlocked after beating Radiator Springs) #Rust-eze Racing Center (Unlocked after beating Los Angeles International Speedway)) #Fireball Beach (Unlocked after beating Rust-eze Racing Center) #Thunder Hollow Speedway (Unlocked after beating Fireball Beach) #Thomasville (Unlocked after beating Thunder Hollow Speedway) #Florida 500 (Unlocked after beating Thomasville) #Oil Rig (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Tokyo (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Tokyo Airport (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Italy (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #Uncle Topolino's Village (Unlocked after completing all achievements) #London (Unlocked after completing all achievements) Boss Races * Motor Speedway of the South - Cal Weathers * Radiator Springs - Lightning McQueen * Los Angeles International Speedway - Daniel Swervez * Rust-Eze Racing Center - Kurt * Fireball Beach - Cruz Ramirez * Thunder Hollow Speedway - Miss Fritter * Thomasville - Doc Hudson * Florida 500 - Jackson Storm * Oil Rig - Professor Z * Tokyo - Shu Todoroki * Tokyo Airport - Grem * Italy - Francesco Bernoulli * Uncle Topolino's Village - Luigi * London - Lewis Hamilton Achievements # Taking The Lead - Win a race Gallery Playable Characters Trivia * The open world environment is limited to Radiator Springs, Ornament Valley, and Tailfin Pass in the first two three games; but there are more locations to explore in Cars 3: The Video Game. Open World Locations Radiator Springs Playable locations * Radiator Springs * Ornament Valley * Tailfin Pass Others * London, England * Tokyo, Japan * Paris, France * Porto Corsa, Italy * Oil Rigs * Los Angeles International Speedway * Motor Speedway of the South * Rust-eze Racing Center * Thunder Hollow * Fireball Beach * Florida International Speedway Thomasville Playable locations * Smokey's Automotive Services * Cotter Pin Bar * Thomasville Speedway Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Racing Games Category:Games based on movies